Trust you Again
by mandylovett
Summary: Sirius suspeita que Lupin é um traidor. Essa briga tem fundamento?


**Disclaimer **As personagens dessa fic pertencem a J.K.Rowling. E ela não contém nenhum fim lucrativo.

**N/A** Essa é minha primeira fic Sirius/Remus, então, sejam bonzinhos. Oo

* * *

**Trust you again**

Remus estava sentado na poltrona da sala da casa de Sirius. Na verdade eles dividiam aquele lugar, mesmo Sirius sempre arcando com tudo. No inicio Lupin reclamava um pouco, achando isso injusto. Mas era extremamente difícil de se achar um emprego tendo licantropia. Por fim, Sirius acabou por fazer Lupin sossegar com relação a esse assunto, mesmo tendo total noção que o outro ainda devia ficar pensando sobre isso.

Aquela noite Remus estava um pouco inquieto. Sentia algo de errado, por algum motivo. Estava um pouco tarde, e Sirius ainda não chegara. Esse tipo de coisa sempre lhe trazia mau agouro. Encostou a cabeça na poltrona, estendo o braço para um livro sobre um móvel próximo. Sabia que aquilo não ia de fato distraí-lo, mas não custava tentar.

"Pare de se preocupar. Ele já é um homem!", Lupin dizia a si próprio. Em contra-partida um outro lado seu lhe alertava: "Mas, ainda sim, é o Sirius".

Suspirou de forma levemente exasperada, tinha que concorda, ainda sim, era o Sirius. Começou a folhear o livro, em busca de algo interessante, qualquer coisa que prendesse sua atenção por míseros minutos. A porta se abriu naquele momento, fazendo Lupin desviar o olhar do livro. Sirius adentrou a sala, deixando a porta atrás de si bater, sentou-se defronte a Lupin, seus olhos cinzas nos olhos castanhos do outro.

-Sirius o que...?

-Você está nos traindo, não é? –Sirius falou, mas afirmando do que perguntando.

Lupin arqueou as sobrancelhas, totalmente surpreso com aquela resposta-afirmativa. Não tinha a menor idéia do que o outro estava tentando insinuar, mas não gostava da forma com que aqueles olhos cinzentos pareciam lhe reprovar. Sentia um certo temor. Sirius nunca o olhara daquela maneira antes, nem nos momentos mais difíceis na relação deles. Nunca, Sirius Black, lhe lançara aquele tipo de olhar.

-Sirius... Do que você está falando? –Lupin lutou para sua voz sair segura, mas foi algo meio difícil, estava confuso. Mas fosse o que fosse, ele sabia que não estava fazendo nada de errado. E muito menos havia feito.

-Não se faça de tonto, Lupin. –A voz de Black era calma, segura e, mesmo assim, violenta. Pelo menos pra Lupin.

-Pare de me chamar assim. Por favor. –Lupin pediu.

-Oh!Certo! –Sirius se levantou, sendo seguido pelo olhar de Remus. – Como devo te chamar então? Remus? Ou Moony, como sempre? –Falou de uma forma irônica. – Talvez Moony, você gosta de como soa quando eu falo, não é?

-Gosto quando você não fala dessa forma.

-Que forma?

-Sirius, por favor, dá pra você me explicar o que está acontecendo? Eu não faço nem idéia do que você está falando e estou realmente assustado...

-Assustado? –Sirius interrompeu. –Eu que deveria estar assustado. Mais surpreso, para ser sincero. Sabe... –Ele parou de andar pela sala, olhando fixamente para um ponto em lugar algum. –Eu realmente me sinto mal, por tudo. Claro que várias coisas que fiz, graças a você, me são bastante úteis hoje. E não dá muito bem para se arrepender de tudo que fizemos. Mas eu realmente não deveria ter caído na mesma turma que você, não deveria ter te apoiado tanto, e nem deveria ter de dado o apelido idiota de Moony. –Sentou-se de novo. –Por que eu me deixe envolver tanto? –Olhou pra Lupin. Teve uma breve vontade de tocá-lo, mas se conteve. Sentia-se mal por tudo aquilo de alguma forma.

Lupin continuava a encará-lo, esperando uma explicação plausível, mas naquele instante seu coração já batia de forma dolorosa. Todo aquele discurso... Não fazia nem idéia do que se passava pela mente do outro. Ele falara em traição... Ele tentava encaixar isso em todo o resto. De qualquer forma, ele merecia uma pequena explicação.

-Sirius... –Começou a falar, mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Apenas ficou o observando, observando aqueles cabelos negros, aquela pele branca, e aqueles olhos cinzas. Ali estava Sirius, e pela primeira vez, Remus estava assustado por isso.

-Tem um traidor entre nós. Estou falando, da ordem... E... –Ele nem ao menos conseguia completar. Achava que seria mais fácil acusar Lupin, mas não era. As palavras lhe faltavam quando estava na frente **dele**.

Lupin perdeu o ar por um instante. Entendo tudo:

-Então... Você acredita que seja eu, certo? Por que? Por que eu sou um lobisomem? Por que eu sou quieto demais? Por que eu sempre mostrei certa "afeição" por Snape? Afeição, aliás, que só você via. É... Deve ser... –Ele parou. Sentia uma certa raiva da dúvida de Sirius. Dói saber que ele pensava daquela maneira. –Eu realmente sou o tipo de pessoa que colocaria tudo em risco. Certinho e dedicado demais. –Ele sentiu um nó se formar na garganta, pedia a si mesmo para não chorar, não na frente de Sirius. –O engraçado é que, você sabe, eu nem ao menos conseguiria te olhar se estivesse traindo alguma coisa. Eu nem ao menos tenho o que trair. Tudo que tive até agora são vocês! E você acha mesmo que eu jogaria tudo para o alto de forma tão ingrata? Parabéns Sirius Black! Você se superou!

Silêncio. Seus olhos se encontraram rapidamente. Então Sirius se levantou, indo em direção ao quarto, sem falar palavra algum, nem esperar alguma mais do outro. Trancou-se em seu quarto, jogando-se na cama. Remus estava tão certo... Como pudera duvidar dele? Era... Seu Lupin... Ele nunca...

-Você é um idiota Sirius. Parabéns. –Sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto pensava em tudo aquilo.

Lupin ficou sentado na poltrona. Sua mente trabalhando a mil, de uma forma que não conseguia controlar. Começou a lembrar das pequenas coisas sobre os dois. Pareciam pequenas há alguns instantes, mas não eram mais agora, e nem haviam sido há alguns poucos anos atrás.

_-Lily, eu não agüento mais. –Lupin falava num tom totalmente confidencial. –Eu não sei mais o que fazer._

_-Fale com ele, Remus. -A garota falou de uma forma que parecia extremamente fácil. Entretanto ele sabia que não era. E ela também._

_-Não é tão simples assim... Ele é meu amigo... E além de tudo é... Um garoto._

_-Oras, vamos lá Remus! O Sirius nem de longe é preconceituoso. E ele gosta demais de você..._

_-Como amigo!_

_-Você não sabe!_

_-Ele nunca gostaria de alguém como eu! Olhe para ele. Ele é lindo!_

_-E...?_

_-E... Lílian!_

_-Viu? Nem você sabe! Acho que você tem medo que ele goste também..._

_Lupin corou:_

_-Okay, talvez ele goste... Mas eu não consigo tomar uma iniciativa... Eu não quero estragar tudo._

_Lílian suspirou:_

_-Remus... _

Lupin deu um sorriso bastante fraco. Lembrava-se de quando Lílian descobrira que ele gostava de Sirius. Ela percebera a forma que Lupin o olhava sempre. E agradecia por ela tê-lo apoiado tanto. Mas ela nunca conseguira que ele tomasse a iniciativa.

_-Você nunca beijou?? –Sirius olhou o amigo completamente perplexo. Viu o garoto de cabelos castanhos ficar totalmente corado. Estavam sentados lado a lado, sozinhos no dormitório._

_-Não... –Lupin admitiu aquilo totalmente sem jeito. Afinal, era Sirius a seu lado._

_-Hey, não fica assim. –O outro falou. –Todo mundo tem a primeira vez em algum momento, e é incrível que ninguém nunca tenha beijado alguém como você, Moony._

_-Por que? -O olhou._

_Sirius deu um leve sorriso, antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos do outro. Aproximou-se devagar do outro:_

_-Porque você é lindo, Moony!_

_Segurando o rosto de Remus delicadamente, Sirius o beijou. Não sabia no que estava pensando, nem sabia o que o levara a fazer aquilo. Apenas sabia que era aquilo o que ele mais queria ultimamente. Lupin apenas deixava que Sirius o guiasse, totalmente sem saber o que fazer, e tentava corresponder da forma que achava certo._

_Após algum tempo se afastaram. Sirius tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios:_

_-Eu gosto tanto de você... –Segurou a mão dele. –Faz tanto tempo... E eu sempre tive tanto medo que você não me entendesse..._

_-Eu gosto de você também, Sirius... _

_Sirius o olhou:_

_-De verdade?_

_-Sim._

_Sorrindo, Sirius o beijou mais uma vez. Lupin não sabia como agir, estava feliz. Tinha Sirius, afinal._

Os olhos de Lupin se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Passou a mão pelos lábios. Ainda conseguiam sentir aquele beijou, e todos os outros. E ainda podia lembrar todas as palavras.

_ -Eu te amo, Remus. –Sirius sussurrou em seu ouvido. Estavam deitados juntos Remus envolto pelos braços quentes do outro. Ainda estava um pouco suados e ofegantes. Remus passava a mão pelo braço do outro._

_-Eu também te amo..._

_-Pra sempre?_

_-Sempre... –Fechou os olhos._

_-Tudo bem, eu amo mais._

_Remus sorriu, antes de adormecer totalmente feliz._

Sirius ouviu um soluço contido e abafado vindo da sala. Sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se extremamente culpado por tudo. Havia mesmo sido mais idiota do que nunca. Mais idiota do que quando fizera Snape descobrir da licantropia de Remus. E se sentia triplamente culpado. Depois de tudo que haviam passado… Naqueles 30 minutos que separavam sua entrada no quarto daquele momento, ele pudera pensar em tudo.

Estava se levantando quando Lupin entrou no quarto. Sem olhá-lo, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos começou a recolher seus poucos pertences existentes no quarto.

-O que você está fazendo? –Sirius perguntou assustado.

-Estou indo embora. É o melhor a se fazer.

-Não! -Sirius o puxou, fazendo com que Lupin ficasse de costas, encostado nele. –Não vá… -Sussurrou. –Escute, Moony. –Lupin estremeceu levemente ao ouvir seu apelido ser pronunciado daquela forma. Sentiu-se um bobo. –Eu sinto muito. Eu fui mais idiota do que nunca, disse coisas que você não merecia ouvir. Duvidei da última pessoa que eu podia desconfiar. Perdoe-me. Depois de tudo… Você não merecia nada disso. E eu entendo... Se você não me quiser mais.

Lupin segurou o braço de Sirius, por um momento este achou que o outro ia se afastar, mas o que Lupin fez foi virar-se para o outro.

-Acho... –Sentiu Sirius apertar sua cintura de leve. –Que está tudo bem.

-Eu realmente sinto muito… -Sirius sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Lupin sorriu, como raramente fazia, então beijou Sirius. Ficou abraçado nele, como suspeitava que poderia ficar para sempre. Não conseguia ficar realmente bravo, ou até mesmo magoado, com Sirius. Era assim. Meio que sem explicação.

E Sirius tinha que admitir que havia sido estúpido. Agora, com Remus em seus braços, pensou em como seria sem ele. E com certeza era algo nada agradável. Precisava dele consigo.

-Sabe, Moony, eu te amo. –Sirius voltou a sussurrar.

-Eu também Padfoot, muito. –Remus sussurrou em resposta, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Eles apenas queriam que fosse assim para sempre.

* * *


End file.
